The Afternoon Plane
"}} "The Afternoon Plane" is the seventeenth episode of Miami Vice's third season. It premiered on February 20, 1987, and was rerun on August 12, 1988. The episode features the return of Orlando Calderone and serves as a conclusion to the long-running saga of the Calderone family. Summary A vacation Tubbs wins in a contest turns out to be a ploy by Orlando Calderone to get him out of Miami so that the drug lord might exact his revenge. Plot Tubbs has won a week's all expense paid vacation to an island retreat, and he and his girlfriend Alicia Austin are leaving after attending a wedding with Crockett, who gives him a hard time about buying the winning ticket from a young kid who practically gave it to him. After arriving on St. Gerard, Tubbs runs into convicted murderer named Leon Wolf, who claims to have been "pardoned" and is on vacation, just like Tubbs. Alicia is determined that she and Tubbs enjoy themselves but Tubbs, concerned about Wolf, wants to stop by the local police and fill them in, as he has no jurisdiction on the island. The police chief will get confirmation of Wolf's parole "in a few days", as there is no phone service on the island; he and Reuben Olivo are the only policemen. Tubbs and Alicia relax, do some horseback riding, and make love. Tubbs walks out on the balcony and sees the same kid that sold him the ticket for his vacation, who tells the desk clerk that Xavier Calderone has arrived, with guns in tow, and to inform Wolf. Tubbs asks the clerk (rather roughly) if Xavier is kin to Orlando Calderone; Xavier is revealed to be Orlando's cousin, and Orlando's plane arrives that afternoon. Tubbs wants to get Alicia off the island to avoid a confrontation with Orlando, after revealing to her how the Calderones killed his brother, his woman and his son. Tubbs sees the airstrip radio operator and pays him to call out to any planes in the area, but none answer. Xavier and Wolf head to the airport; when the police chief sees them he lets them know the cop is theirs, and Xavier drops him a few Benjamins (on the ground) as a thanks from Orlando. At the marina, Tubbs asks about chartering a boat to Miami and is refused; one of the men, Jacques, clearly wants to help, but is silenced by another man, who tells him to have respect for Calderone's money. Tubbs goes to see Reuben for help, and is told that Calderone (the father) used the island to run coke through on the way to New York; the inhabitants lost big money when his operation went out after his death, and the natives are not about to help the cop that caused it. The young and arrogant Reuben is intent on challenging Calderone himself, but refuses to give Tubbs a gun. Tubbs wants Alicia to leave before Orlando arrives, but she refuses to leave his side. Alicia gets two tickets on the next plane out, while Tubbs walks through the town. He enters the general store and finds a friend from New York, Sally Cordova, who lives on the island, and will speak to Tubbs later. Reuben arms himself to meet Orlando, while Tubbs speaks with Jacques again, but he refuses to help, and Tubbs leaves when the other fishermen arrive. Sally is packing to leave the island when Reuben arrives, determined to get Orlando; Sally tells him that Tubbs is the only one who can stop Calderone. A jealous Reuben storms out and heads for the airstrip. Tubbs goes to see Sally, who tells him that she went from the ghetto to paradise thanks to Calderone (the father) and she is in his debt. Tubbs lets her know she paid the debt due to Calderone's murdering Tubbs' brother and then Tubbs killing him. Sally says Reuben (her boyfriend) went to take out Wolf and Xavier. However, Wolf and Xavier shoot Reuben dead when he gets there and drag his body into the brush, while Tubbs watches from afar. Alicia goes to see Sally, who explains to her Tubbs has no time to "babysit" her when he has three killers after him. In a church, Tubbs pleads for help from the congregation but gets nowhere, as they want him dead too, though one man calls the others out for being cowardly and bowing to the influence of Calderone. Alicia and Sally head for the airport, while Tubbs walks through the town vainly trying to get a gun or some help. Finally, Jacques (reluctantly) brings Tubbs a shotgun and shells. The townspeople clear the streets as Orlando's plane flies in. Tubbs rigs up a truck while waiting. Orlando arrives and, along with Xavier and Wolf go looking for Tubbs while Sally and Alicia wait at the airstrip. Tubbs uses his rigged Jeep as a diversion, gunfire erupts and Alicia heads back into town. Tubbs shoots down Xavier, but is prevented from getting his gun by a hail of fire. Alicia gets Xavier's gun and uses it to shoot down Wolf at the hotel, but is confronted by Orlando; she tries to shoot him but her gun is empty, and Orlando takes her hostage. Alicia breaks away but is shot by Orlando, who in turn is killed by Tubbs. Alicia survives, and Tubbs carries her into the hotel. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese (credit only) *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek (credit only) *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin (credit only) *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo (credit only) Guest Stars *Maria McDonald as Alicia Austin *John Verea as Officer Reuben Olivo *Vincent Philip D'Onofrio as Leon Wolf *Antone Pagan as Xavier Calderone *John Leguizamo as Orlando Calderone *Margaret Avery as Sally Cordova Co-Starring *John Archie as Jacques *Jackson Davis as Shopkeeper *Clarence Thomas as Chief Notes * Saundra Santiago (Gina), Michael Talbott (Switek), Olivia Brown (Trudy) and Edward James Olmos (Castillo) do not appear at all in this episode. Furthermore, Crockett only appears very briefly in the opening scene, meaning Tubbs is the only Miami Vice regular to make a major appearance. * This episode marks the final appearance of the Calderones in Miami Vice. Tubbs' son, who he fathered with Angelina, was presumed killed in the Calderones' last appearance but actually survived; his fate is never revealed, except that Tubbs believes him to be dead. Presumably this is a result of the show's producers not wanting to burden Tubbs with a child, for fear of limiting his input in storylines. * Maria McDonald appeared in season 1's "The Great McCarthy" as Vanessa, another Tubbs love interest. * Throughout the episode the festive music used during the Junkaroo ''party in the episode "Calderone's Return (Part II)" can be heard in the background. * This episode is reminiscent of the classic western ''High Noon. This is further referenced in the episode's working title, "The Noon Plane". * Philip Michael Thomas injured himself jumping off a veranda and can be seen limping in several scenes. To explain this, it is briefly mentioned in the opening that Tubbs twisted his ankle after slipping in the shower. Goofs * It is mentioned several times in the episode that Tubbs killed Orlando's father Esteban, when it was actually Crockett that shot Esteban down. While this could be attributed to mistaken identity as far as many of the characters are concerned, Tubbs himself even tells Alicia and Sally that he killed Esteban, when he would unequivocally know this is not true. Production Notes * Working Title: "The Noon Plane" * Filmed: November 20, 1986 - December 1, 1986 * Production Code: 62022 * Production Order: 56 Filming Locations * Metropolitan Museum, 1212 Anastasia Bvd, Coral Gables (Opening; Crockett/Tubbs/Alicia at gallery) * Opa Locka West Airport, Okeechobee Road, Miami (St. Gerard airstrip, now home to Countyline Dragway) * Jimbo's Place at Arthur J.Lamb Rd, Virginia Key/Key Biscayne (Scenes on St. Gerard) * Crandon Park Beach, Key Biscayne (St. Gerard Beach scenes) * The Deering Estate 16701 SW 72nd Ave, Miami (Hotel in St. Gerard, interior and exterior) * Sweetfield Baptist Church, 3535 Plaza Street, Coconut Grove (Church on St. Gerard) Music *"One Kiss Away" by Loz Netto (Tubbs and Alicia having fun on island) Jan Hammer Music *"Boat Party" (Tubbs/Alicia arrive at St. Gerard) Quotes *"The Calderones killed my brother, my woman and my son, and they'll rot in hell before they kill me!" -- Tubbs *"That Miami cop used to be a New York cop, and he is the only one that can stop Calderone!" -- Sally to Reuben *"Is this how you like your women - brave and stupid?!" -- Orlando Calderone to Tubbs after taking Alicia hostage Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with absent cast members